


lie to me

by Timballisto



Series: clarke and lexa vs the world [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>10. things you said that made me feel like shit</em>
</p><p> </p><p>requested by anonymous on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	lie to me

Lexa always had to fucking ruin it.

Clarke exhaled, her breath a cold cloud in the night. She sat on the edge of the sea, Polis a glittering gem of warm fires and soft beds behind her. Clarke had never had a cigarette, but she’d seen enough films to know that having one right now would be appropriate.

Instead she made do with the harsh stab of cold that entered her lungs with each breath and the growing numbness of her fingers. The wind off of the ocean was cutting but Clarke was angry enough that the cold was welcome.

How dare she. How _dare_ she. 

And she could blame the wind for the way her eyes watered, and the way her tears chapped her skin. Blame a cough for the way her chest heaved from silent crying.

It was even easier to blame Lexa for saying “I love you”


End file.
